<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sangria by hyelin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367929">sangria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin'>hyelin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXID (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gore, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heeyeon is attacked one night. Luckily, Hyelin comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Heeyeon | Hani/Seo Hyerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sangria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hNNNNNN vamp!lini being badass even though idk how to write fight scenes 🤕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyelin sits down on the concrete floor, looking down at the gash formed on her thigh. She wasn’t aware of it until the pain registered after the last of the bloodshed. To be honest, it only stung for a moment. Tolerating this wound is nothing compared to what she inflicted just now. She dealt much more than this mediocre setback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tends to it. There’s no need for a thread and needle. She is merely sitting down, closes her eyes, and lets her thoughts rest. Instantly, the skin and flesh regenerates and reforms back as if a blade had not slash through her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Hyelin dusts off the dirt on her backside. Ends up smearing blood on the jean pockets. She groans. Oh, whatever; she has three of the same jean shorts at home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nearest body she walks to doesn’t smell pleasant; neither is any other body within this vicinity. But she is famished, so he will have to do. Fangs sink into the dead flesh; despite the horrid taste, she will have to nourish herself before 8pm, and she is on a time limit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a phone call that she waits for. She needs help cleaning up after the bloody mess she left behind. And a new set of clean clothes too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s home. Late by two minutes, but it’s no bother; there was loud screaming and annoying nagging to greet her by the door. It’s only Jeonghwa, so this is perfectly normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can laugh along, make a dumb joke and elicit ear-splitting laughter from her. Hyojin yells and punches Jeonghwa lightly, but she’ll gawk and regret the decision soon after Jeonghwa starts yelling back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solji remains in the kitchen, but she seems to have a difficult time. She is skimming through cabinets because she’s unfamiliar with Hyelin’s place. It’s Hyelin’s turn to host a dinner night with the members, and her first night at her new flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking up from behind her, Hyelin opens a lower cabinet and hands Solji a large skillet. “I can help you with this, unnie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! You scared me,” Solji replies, but she smiles in return. “Thank you, Lini, but I can handle this one for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, okay. Let me know if you need anything, unnie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t impede on Solji any longer and finds herself in the living room as a heated argument between Hyojin and Jeonghwa continues raging on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin could easily smell the tension from the two members and not even half of it is of actual anger. Part of her wants to tell them to just fuck in her bedroom to resolve, but the stench of sex is difficult to clean up. It’s not ideal to wake up to instant flashbacks of her naked bandmates and lewd screaming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s another anomaly she detects the moment she stepped into the living room; Heeyeon is nowhere to be seen. Usually, she would be on the floor reading something new or trying out another new hobby that dies off in a week or two. She’s the first one to enter a home, even if it isn’t hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen Hani unnie?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She went back to her flat to get this board game she bought online,” Jeonghwa immediately responds, then furrows her brows, “but that was about 20 minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bickering between the other two stops. Hyojin checks her watch just to make sure; shock stretches her face and tells Hyelin enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and get her then,” she says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tells them that Heeyeon may have lost it in the pile of other junk she bought online, which she could’ve. It’s also a lie that she chants to herself, for which she hopes to be actual truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all live in the same flat complex, and Heeyeon lives a floor below her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She enters her flat quietly; silence greets her back. Heeyeon can’t be seen anywhere. Hyelin notices a small mess on the floor: game pieces and cards scattered sporadically. Then catches a foreign scent that lingers barely and mingles with Heeyeon’s own scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a stream of light showering from one barely open door. Hyelin moves fast. She hears her own growl piercing the silence as Heeyeon’s scent grew exponentially close as well as her own attacker’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” A knife presses on Heeyeon’s neck by her assailant. Her cries come as soft whimpers, and for once in a long time, Hyelin feels like she’s losing control. “Come on, noona, you need to feed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wooden stake is suddenly driven through her abdomen, maybe even dangerously close to her heart if the person behind her intends for her to die. She doesn’t cry out or scream, but the shock of it almost paralyses her. Heeyeon’s own cries are muffled by a hand pressed against her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie, come back to us.” The stake is twisted, and Hyelin presses her nails against her palms to avoid focusing on the pain being dealt. Lips suddenly brush against her neck and travel up to her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anger bubbles in Hyelin. It isn’t for the imminent threat to her life, but the fact that Heeyeon is caught in the crossfire. Her secret world collides with the people she promised to shield them from, and now she is mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin easily pulls out the stake from her stomach and shoves it back against her attacker’s heart. Dead before hitting the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin smashes another hidden attacker’s head with a simple gesture of her fist clenching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last attempt to neutralise her dies when she grabs a katana clattered on the floor and decapitates them swiftly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes Heeyeon’s attacker straight into the wall and holds his neck in a frightening grip. “You’ve underestimated me greatly, Joonho.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joonho’s manner completely shifts by the time he’s pinned to the wall, waiting for his inevitable death. “Y-You’re not a regular vampire, y-you’re one of them –”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin crushes his larynx before he could speak another word. “I wish I could do much more with you before you die a miserable death, but this is my friend’s house, not mine.” Instead, Hyelin rips out his head and the rest of his body drops down onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heeyeon sees all of it. The bloodshed that wreaked havoc among her attackers like karma coming back for her revenge. She stares, with no ability to speak at the moment, at the gory image of Hyelin with blood all over her, a hole in her abdomen where crimson bloomed and where the stake used to be jabbed in. She’s holding the head of Heeyeon’s attacker, whose dead eyes glance back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin throws it aside as she comes to Heeyeon’s aid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heeyeon lends her a spare change of clothes. She asks no questions, but offers a shower and help to dress her stab wound to stop it from bleeding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it, unnie.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve done more than I expected you to do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wants to say. Hyelin is used to losing a plethora of human friends after seeing her true nature. Heeyeon stays by her side and tries to help with clean up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin tells her someone else would clean it for her. She makes another call to Solji feeding her lies like nothing significant has happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her knees grow suddenly frail. Heeyeon is able to catch her before she falls on the ground. She asks her to rip off her bloodied shirt and checks the wound in her abdomen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a poison, isn’t it?” Heeyeon asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin hums. “It’s only this bad when a vampire hasn’t drank directly from a living human in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“80 or so years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heeyeon is quiet afterwards. There is no point of hiding her age now. But still, Hyelin is deadset to protect the group from as many horrors as she can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feed on me then.” Heeyeon brushes her hair all on one side, exposing her delicate neck that tempts Hyelin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The poison can’t kill her anyways; she’s no ordinary vampire, like Joonho said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heeyeon hefts her up surprisingly. She lays Hyelin on the couch and heads for the kitchen. But the vampire knows exactly what she’s about to do, and she’s no match for Hyelin’s unnatural speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knife was piercing Heeyeon’s forearm when Hyelin intercepts her own hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need blood to live, don’t you?” Heeyeon tries to the knife further, but Hyelin grabs it and throws it to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your blood.” Which is the truth. She fed already just an hour ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do your eyes glow and look like they’re trying to eat me alive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodlust, that is. Every vampire has it; some can control it better than others. Hyelin has mastered the art of hiding her own, but she is weakened and her emotions are all over the place. Primal instincts kick in and the mere thought of tasting a drop of Heeyeon’s blood sounds brilliant at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help,” Heeyeon begs, “please, Hyelin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heeyeon’s blood is exquisite. Hyelin indulges in her taste, but she takes her time to properly feed on such an addicting tang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seated on a bed, the vampire has Heeyeon in a tight embrace from the back. A hand flitters along her abdomen, fingers drawing light circles, and the other hand sneaks over her clothed breast. Heeyeon fidgets and squirms with Hyelin’s ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pleasure, a useful device and a vampire’s substitute to anaesthesia for blocking out the pain of a bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyelin finishes quite early, especially for someone who hasn’t tasted blood from a living human in almost a century; Heeyeon is dazed, just one step away from falling off the cliff into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire ends up encouraging the other members to start finishing their dinner through a phone call before she starts clearing out the dead vampires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then maybe she stays in the flat for the night since the idea of spooning a sleeping Heeyeon is too irresistible even for her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dedicated to all horny leggos this one's for you ig 🤡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>